Mulan Jade
Name: Mulan Jade. Nickname: Night blade. Age: Died at 32. Height: 5'10. Hair colour: Pure black Eye colour: Light orange. Appearence She had long pure black hair and wore a light blue jumper and a dark purple jacket with silver armour on it to prevent damage in battles. She also wore tough dark blue jeans and had a small bag around her waist to carry around her dagger. She used to have a black poncho styled cloak but gave it to Ranna Juliet when she visited Rannas village. Personality Mulan was known for beging a very honourable and kind warrior. She was quite skilled in battle and loved the atmosphere in one. She also had a deep love of books and stories, she even wrote a few books of her own. She cares deeply for her son Kurai and trains him to help him to become a strong and wise hunter. Weapons and abilities Mulan had great flexibility, strength and skill as a huntress. She also new many skills to hunt and could use her aura to control objects like rocks to defeat her opponents. She was a fast warrior who timed herself to her opponents rhythm. Her favourite weapon was a large wasp blade she made herself. The wasp blade could slice through the air more quickly than most swords. The blade itself had no in built weapons. Backstory Mulan was born and raised in the small town of Tenth. In Tenth the villagers teach each other their skills to keep the village strong. She learned how to do things like making her own weapon and how to be a skilled warrior. She later in life became a skilled huntress. Later in life at the age of nineteen she married Kurais father and gave birth to Kurai. Afterwards, she began to train under the supervision of a man called Master to make sure she could protect her family from harm. During this time her husband had developed a love of gambling and stole from her and his own son to get more money to gamble. When Mulan discovered this she kicked him out of the village. Then one day while training, she stopped a slippery theif in his tracks. Her former husband. Master then ordered her to kill him, but she refused and left Masters organization. She started to battle in arenas and weapons contests and won almost everyone she entered, often without receiving a single blow. But to enter these contests she had to leave home for a long time. So she decided to become a author and spend more time with her son. After a few years, she allowed her son to go to a combat school in one of the main cities and made for him two samurai blades made out of a special ore that was found near the village. About a month afterwards she heard news about how Kurai was framed for a act of violence against a group of faunii when he stopped them from being harmed by some of his classmates. She was enraged when she found out that the court banned him from combat schools. She then decided to make her latest and best book only have two copies. One for Kurai, the other for the person who inspired her to become a author Melira 'Goldstein.' Before Kurai arrived home the town was under attack by a hoard of Grimm. Mulan tried to keep the villagers safe as they tried to fight back. When Kurai arrived to help it looked like they were about to win, but Mulan was then attacked from behind by a rogue hunter and bleeded to death. Kurai then tried to avenge his mother, but he was tossed into a building by the hunter and lost consciousness as parts of the building fell onto him. The townspeople where shocked when they saw this and lost their focus allowing the Grimm to pick them off one after the other. By the end of it, Kurai emerged out of the rubble and saw that he was the only one left. Books written Theatrics of the fauna war. This book is a play based on the battle between the faunii and General Lagune. It was written in honour of the people who lost their lives in that war, both human and fauna. The hunters guildbook. This is a guildbook that talks about hunting techniques and special training for junior hunters. It also has a few tips for how to battle different types of Grimms. Excaliber of the abyss. This is a fantasy thriller book about deep sea hunters who are in search of their deceased leaders sword that fell to the bottom of the ocean. They soon find themselves at war with the nightmare like Grimm that haunt the abyss. Mask of thieves. This mystery book is about two hunters who try to unravel the mystery behind a man who would terrorize people with a swarm of illusions and tricks as he appeared under the moonlight. Hunters of Remnaut. This book was the last one Mulan ever wrote. Only two copies exist. It is a adventure book about a team of brave hunters. 'Notes and trivia' *Mulan is loosely based on Mulan. *Her theme song is Snow patrol - The lighting strike. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female